


Coming Home Again

by allimarie_xf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x03, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s06e03 Next of Kin, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimarie_xf/pseuds/allimarie_xf
Summary: Felicity shimmied quickly out of her pajama bottoms, her eyes glued to the mesmerizing sight of Oliver’s hands unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his fly, pulling down his zipper. As with everything, his movements were precise and graceful, and wow had she missed seeing him like this. She swallowed and wet her lips, finally looking up to see him watching her with dark eyes. “We’re really going to do this.”He nodded slowly, watching her. “You okay with that?”She stepped closer to him and slipped her hands under the waistband of his boxers, feeling the hard, smooth muscles underneath. “Very, very okay.”~~~~~~~~ This is an immediate follow-up to the end of 6x03. AKA season 6 Olicity reunion smut (and fluff)!! ~~~~~~~~~~





	Coming Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, fam. I have other projects to work on, so why am I writing a random 6x03 reunion?? The best I can figure, all the angst of season 7 is getting to me and I just needed to write some sort of a reunion fic. Except I can't write a season 7 reunion fic because I'm already in the middle of doing that (my season 7 au WIP) and that's all angsty too, so....here ya go. Have some season 6 smut.
> 
> All I can say is: take it for what it is. Oh, to get you in the proper mindset, watch [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C557-U-otg&t=2s) and then [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-MWXvLGAj0), which immediately comes before this story.

Oh god he smelled amazing. He smelled glorious and masculine, that intoxicating mix of Old Spice and beard scruff and clean laundry and mild sweat and lingering aftershave that was so Oliver, because it _was_ Oliver.

Over the past year and a half, as she intentionally put up barriers between them in an effort to protect her heart, Felicity had never quite stopped herself from inhaling him every chance she got. When she found herself - more often than she meant to - wrapping her arms around him, she always held on just a fraction of a second too long. She told herself then it was because he was her best friend and she missed their easy intimacy from before, but she knew all along it was because hugging him felt like coming home in a way that nothing else ever could. Even then, even when everything was broken and she couldn’t see a path back to him, she knew that nothing else would ever feel as natural as touching him.

So she buried her nose in his neck and sniffed, trying to inhale his scent so deeply that she’d never have to live without it again. Underneath her, she felt the rumble of Oliver’s deep laugh.

“Are you smelling me?”

She lifted her head enough so that she could look him in the face. His eyes were bright with amusement and lust and, just, _happiness,_ which Felicity knew instinctively because she was giddy with those exact same emotions. “Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?”

A huge smile split his face, and she needed to kiss him right that moment. She leaned down, closing her eyes as their personal magnetism drew her lips to his mouth. “Mmmm. And every moment after that.”

Oliver’s hands were in her hair, his thumbs stroking over her face, and Felicity could tell he wanted to deepen their kiss, but so far he was letting her lead. “What was that?” He was nipping at her bottom lip and he whispered the words distractedly.

Confused, Felicity leaned back to clear her head. “Oh. I just, I wanted to kiss you. Now and, well,” her eyes locked with his, “forever.”

She could feel his breathing become shallow underneath her, and his eyes were burning with more than just lust. “Yeah?” And she knew that voice, his trying-to-be-casual-and-not-quite-succeeding tone, just a bit too breathy and high-pitched, and a small part of her marveled that he had ever been a successful womanizer, but in truth she knew that the difference was that now he actually cared. For reasons she still couldn’t quite fathom, he loved her.

And god help her, she loved him too.

She let her eyes travel to his lips, taking in their soft, sensuous shape. Lips that she needed to devour very, very soon. “Yeah,” she breathed.

She met his eyes again, and he seemed caught up in the same sense of wonder that she felt. Here they were. Again. About to take those fumbling first steps except this time the words rushing through their heads weren’t a breathless _I love you;_ they were a steady _there could never be anyone else for me but you._ Last time, their _yes_ had affirmed possibility; this time it affirmed certainty.

She was nodding slightly, surer of this than she had ever been of anything in her life.

His eyes flicked to her lips, then back to her eyes. “Felicity….”

She leaned down suddenly, cutting him off with a soft kiss.

He groaned and ran his hands down her still-fully-clothed body, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake.

“Oh fuck, Oliver.” He opened his mouth to her immediately and god, he tasted as good as she remembered. He turned his head without prompting and she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue stroke against his as his hands settled over her ass and pulled her against him. She opened her legs as wide as she could, grinding against him but failing to achieve the contact she needed. This couch was going to be a problem.  

She groaned and pulled away reluctantly. “We have to move.”

Oliver, eyes dark and breathing heavily, nodded his agreement. It had been over a year, but it seemed they were still on the same wavelength when it came to furniture. There was a time and place for couches; this was not it. “Where?”

His hands were still kneading her ass deliciously, and the buzzing sensation made thinking difficult. “Ummm.”

“Upstairs?”

The slight hitch in his voice made her look at him sharply, and she saw the shadow of the past year and a half, the damage done that would take words, and touches, and most of all, time, to repair. But there was no reason they couldn’t enjoy the process, starting now. She ground against him, reminding his hands to continue their exploration of her body, and she met his eyes steadily while she stroked her fingers over his lips. “Yes, upstairs.” She quirked her eyebrow. “Immediately.”

And suddenly he was pitching forward, cradling her upper body and cupping her ass as he sat up and rotated, holding her tight against him as he placed his feet on the ground and stood up, lifting her and encouraging her legs to wrap around him as he moved toward the stairs.

And ohh, as much as she liked to stand on her own two feet, she had a weakness for being carried by Oliver. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him with her thighs, enjoying his solid, certain strength. She never could have enjoyed being carried by anyone else; never would have allowed it. But with Oliver it was as natural as breathing, and she had missed it more than she realized. She found his neck with her lips as he began to climb the stairs, and she kissed slowly upwards, over his adam’s apple, reaching the pulsepoint under his jaw before he sank onto the bed with her on his lap.

“Felicity.”

Her eyes were closed and her lips were nibbling his ear, but she could tell by the way he said her name that he wanted her to look at him. But she stalled, because he was too delicious and it had been much too long since she’d been allowed to explore his body with her mouth. “Hmmm?” Besides, he was angling his head to give her better access, so it must not be that urgent.

“I missed the feeling of your hands touching me.”

And that made her stop. She was suddenly conscious of the fact that she was straddling his lap, that, even though they were still fully clothed, his hard cock was very apparent between them, that her mouth was tasting the sensitive skin under his ear, and that her hands were draped over his shoulders. That his hands were resting possessively on her hips, that he had bared his neck to her. This was really happening. Finally.

“I missed touching you.” His hands slipped under her pink camisole and she leaned back just enough to let him slip it over her head.

“Mmm, Oliver.” She wanted to say more, but she couldn’t concentrate on anything but the feeling of his hands on her waist, traveling up her bare skin to the clasp of her bra.

“I missed making you feel,” he unhooked the bra and drew it over her arms, “even half as good as you make me feel.”

Felicity pushed him back against the bed, following him down and seeking as much contact as she could get. “Oliver, are you kidding? You in this pullover….” She sat up abruptly and looked down at him in the perfectly-fitting dark sweater. “God, you’re so hot.”

A surprised and pleased smile flashed over Oliver’s face.

“So, so hot. But we need to get this off you right away.”  She scooted back so she could slip her hands under the shirt, and Oliver sat up and assisted as she lifted it over his head. “That is much better.”

Oliver leaned closer, putting his lips next to her ear and letting his bare chest brush against her nipples, sending a spark of lust straight between her legs. “Much, much better.”

“Oliver….”

“Mmm-hmm.” He stood up and placed her on the ground, hands going immediately to his belt buckle.

Felicity shimmied quickly out of her pajama bottoms, her eyes glued to the mesmerizing sight of Oliver’s hands unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his fly, pulling down his zipper. As with everything, his movements were precise and graceful, and wow had she missed seeing him like this. She swallowed and wet her lips, finally looking up to see him watching her with dark eyes. “We’re really going to do this.”

He nodded slowly, watching her. “You okay with that?”

She stepped closer to him and slipped her hands under the waistband of his boxers, feeling the hard, smooth muscles underneath. “Very, very okay.”

Over her head, Oliver chuckled but it was a low, strangled sound because she was pulling his boxers down, stretching the elastic to avoid his considerable erection. They fell to the floor, and then Oliver’s hands were everywhere on her body, skimming over her waist, her hips, her ass, pulling her panties down over her thighs before wrapping around her and pulling her whole body into the space between his legs. His lips fell to the top of her head, and he enveloped her completely. “I love you.”

A shudder ran over her body and she was suddenly conscious of a deep ache between her legs. She ran her hands up the long muscles of his back and pulled him toward her just as tightly. “I need you.”

In response, he lifted her easily and laid her down on the bed, following her down and positioning himself in the cradle of her thighs. “Like this?”

She didn’t really need to reply. It had been a year since they’d been together, but he hadn’t lost his ability to read her, nor had his instinctive understanding of what she needed faded. And she knew that he needed the same thing: the face-to-face closeness and intimacy.

But he waited for her to nod before he positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly began to enter her.

She looked up into his face as he slid in, his familiar blue eyes showing her his concern, his attention, his love, as they had for years. Even through their break up, he had never hidden anything from her, while the same hadn’t been true for her. She’d needed to hide from him, lest he read the truth in her eyes, which was that she had never stopped loving him. But now, finally, she looked back and let him see her completely. She watched a small smile play over his face.

Once he was fully inside her, he pulled out in one long stroke, and she groaned loudly at the feeling of him poised just inside her entrance.

Oliver laughed, prompting her to open eyes that she hadn’t realized she’d closed. “Sorry!” His smile deepened. “I guess I missed you.” He started to slide back in, and in response she met him in a slow, familiar counter-rhythm.

They were quiet for several minutes as they let themselves enjoy the natural intimacy that they had denied for so long. She ran her hands over the muscles of his back, over his shoulders, and into his hair, letting her fingers twist into the short strands as he moved in her with long, rhythmic thrusts. She knew he could see the lust growing in her eyes, and he adjusted his pace accordingly.

“I missed this.” She met his soft blue eyes and saw the spark of regret over lost time. She felt it too.

A faint smile lit her face. “Me too.”

He lowered his head so that his lips brushed over her ear. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “I imagined you so many times, but memory does not compare to the real thing.”

He stilled suddenly, the head of his cock barely inside her. She wiggled her hips, but held himself back as he lifted his head to gaze down at her. There was a slight smile on his lips, and Felicity could tell he was equal parts delighted and turned on by her admission. “You thought of me while you touched yourself?”

“Oliver, of course I did! Why does that surprise you? We used to do a lot more than that, you know.”

He slowly sank back into her and resumed their former rhythm. “Well, yeah. But that was before.”

“Oliver.” She widened her legs and changed her angle slightly so that he would rock against her clit with every thrust. She gasped a little as the contact sent shivers of pleasure up her body. “Do you actually think there was ever a time - ever - when _this_ wasn'texactly what I wanted? What I needed?”

He looked at her, watching her soft lips panting in pleasure. He knew what she was getting at. A part of him had despaired when she left him, when she distanced herself, when so much time passed. But the part of him that knew he would wait forever for her could never quite believe that it was really over. That part of him remembered how _deeply_ they had loved _each other,_ and knew it wasn’t something that just went away. He shook his head, letting his eyes say the things he couldn’t put into words. “No, I guess not.” A smile played over his lips. “But tell me, because now I need to know - when did you fantasize about me?”

She rolled her eyes half-heartedly, too invested in the movement of their bodies to be truly annoyed. “What do you mean, when?”

“Like, how long ago?” He was mesmerized by her parted lips.

“You mean like when was the last time?”

“Sure, let’s go with that.” He leaned down and kissed her mouth because he couldn't resist it any longer.

She opened her lips immediately and he dipped his tongue into her mouth, stroking against her in counterpoint to the movement of his hips. “Well,” she pulled away just far enough to speak, “I’ve been pretty busy lately.”

He lifted his head enough to look her in the eye. “Yeah, so?”

“So it’s been awhile, okay?” She let her eyes drift over his face as her hands wandered back into his hair. “I guess the last time was after my mom went back to Vegas.”

Oliver remembered that night vividly. The tight, light blue dress with the zipper up the back. He had been missing her with an intense need that increased exponentially each of the 5 days she’d been away. He’d been fighting back a boner at the mere thought of finally seeing her again, and that was before he saw the dress. The thought of it now caused his rhythm to falter. “I asked you to come over that night.”

Felicity expelled a laugh, clearly aware of his increased urgency, but also clearly affected by it. “You did.”

“But you said ‘not tonight.’”

“Yeah, well -”

He cut her off. “I wanted to fuck you so bad that night. But you didn’t seem interested. And after all that you went home and _fantasized about me?”_

“Oliver.” It was hard to focus on anything but the delicious way he was rocking into her.

“What?”

“Why do you think I said no?” She was getting so, so close to the point of no return.

Oliver stilled suddenly, looking down at her and breathing hard. “I really don’t know.”

Felicity groaned loudly at his sudden stillness, and at his apparent obtuseness. “God, Oliver. You don’t think I’ve needed you too? That I’ve missed you, that I haven’t wanted to rip that fucking suit off you every single day, that it hasn’t been getting harder and harder every day to keep our distance like we said we would?”

He stared down at her with his mouth open,  looking genuinely surprised.

“And then my mom was there, and I had to go _five days_ without seeing you _at all?_ When all I wanted to do was get back to my life, back to you, even if seeing you and not being able to touch you was a distinct kind of torture?”

He groaned, looking at her in lustful awe. “Oh god, Felicity.”

She pressed on, hoping to goad him into resuming their fucking but also needing him to know the truth. “I wanted to fuck you so bad. I wanted to peel that suit jacket from your shoulders, rip that tie over your head, pull the shirt from your pants and run my hands under it, over your abs, your chest, your skin...I wanted to smell you, and taste you, and feel you inside me.”

He was pinning her with his wide blue eyes, holding his breath.

“I wanted you to drive into me, pound me into the mattress, fuck me until I screamed. But we couldn’t do that, because we had agreed to keep our distance. So instead I went home and thought about those things, fucking myself with my fingers and wishing it was you.”

“Felicity.”

His arms were braced on the pillow on either side of her head, and she reached up to twine her fingers with his. “Yeah?”

“I love you.”

She held his eyes as a smile stole over her face. “I know, Oliver. You know I love you too, right?”

His eyes widened slightly and she felt his breath catch as something bright and vulnerable flashed over his face. “Yeah?” And it was that light, hopeful tone that would seem boyish except that he had those abs, that athleticism, and he was currently buried deep inside her. And those attributes were just beautiful, amazing parts of an intense, passionate man whose penetrating eyes were focused on her, now and forever, in conscious, unshakable love.

And the knowledge was almost enough to send her over the edge, so she thrust upwards hard against him, urging him to move. She searched his eyes and was struck by how beautiful he was. “So much. I love you so, so much.”

He increased the pace of his thrusts and began driving into her more deeply. She watched a satisfied smile settle over his face. “Good.”

Her eyes wanted to drift closed as her pleasure spiraled toward its final climb, but she kept her gaze locked on his face. She rocked against him harder, watching as his eyes traveled down to linger on her parted lips. She slid her hands down his back and over his ass, and he groaned deeply.

“Oh god, Felicity.” The words were a harsh whisper, and Felicity could tell he was fighting to hold on to his control. She slipped her hands to his hips, letting her thumbnails graze over the hollows of his hip bones. He groaned loudly in response and gave her a warning look.

She smiled impishly at him, knowing how to tease him without pushing him past his breaking point. But she was right on the edge.

“I want you to come.” He met her eyes with a desperate urgency that held nothing back. “Please.”

She nodded, breathing too hard to speak.

His body was pounding into hers and he was right there with her, Oliver. The self-sufficient man who had endured so much alone, but who had somehow come to place an enduring, unwavering trust in her. The hard, stoic man who lowered his voice when he talked to her, who held his breath when she touched him. The reserved man who had made space in his heart for her, and who had waited patiently even when she built walls between them, even when she was at her most unlovable, even when she pushed him away. The man who loved her and never failed to let her know it in the way his eyes always sought hers first, the way they lingered on her so that she could feel him looking at her even when she tried not to notice.

He was waiting for her now, breathing hard, his athletic body absorbed in their pleasure and barely holding back his own impending orgasm. Oliver. The only man who had ever mattered.

His eyes widened in wonder and she realized she had said the words aloud, and the look he gave her pushed her over the edge and she closed her eyes and shattered, riding out wave after wave of her orgasm. She was dimly aware of Oliver thrusting roughly into her, his head buried in the pillow beside her as he spent himself inside her.

They stayed locked in their positions for several minutes, breathing heavily as they came down, before Oliver rolled onto his side next to her.

Felicity expelled a deep breath and turned her head toward him, meeting his soft, satisfied eyes.

“I’m the only one who’s ever mattered, huh?”

Felicity smiled, rolling toward him and not bothering to feel embarrassed. “Something like that, yeah.”

Oliver draped his arm over her and pulled her into his body. “I don’t suppose I need to tell you that you’re the only one who’s ever mattered for me, huh?”

Felicity craned her neck so she could look him in the face. “You’ve told me every day for years. But it’s still nice to hear the words.”

He held her with warm, soft eyes for a moment before leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He loosened his grip on her and rolled toward the lamp on the night table. “Do you need the light?”

Felicity took an audible breath. “You’re staying?”

“As long as you don’t mind.”

She rolled over and crawled toward him so that her body pressed alongside his. “I don’t need the light. But I hope you weren’t planning on sleeping.”

Oliver clicked the light switch and they were plunged into sudden darkness. “Not a chance.”

Felicity hummed in satisfaction. “Good.” She laid her hand on his chest and let her fingers drift over his body. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Felicity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea if this was any good. I just needed to get it off my chest. Please be kind!
> 
> (Edit: if you liked this and you haven't read my standalone 7x01 post-ep, read it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379600) I'm particularly fond of that one.)


End file.
